Are Warriors Allowed To Love Those Who Hurt You
by Psychotic Insanity
Summary: Bella and Rose are Amazon warriors with Alice. Alice is Taken years ago when they meet her again can Bella and Rose find love with Alice's captors like Alice did? STORY NOW BELONGS TO JACE'S CLARY.
1. Chapter 1

War. That's what had started this all between my people and the enemy. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am seventeen years of age and I am an Amazon warrior. If you don't know my people hated men, the disgusting creatures. They thought we were here for their pleasure, but we have proved many wrong just like we were to do know.

"Bella, hurry and get your horse ready they close!" screamed my cousin Rosalie Lillian Hale. My cousin was a warrior too just like the rest of our people, she was one of the very best archers that walked on this earth. I was skilled at swordsmanship; my sister was a good fighter too. My sister was no is Mary Alice Brandon, but she always went by Alice I remember the day she was taken from us.

I jumped on my horse and rode over to the battle field and saw all of those men who wanted to control us, well let's see them try! With that we rode off with a battle cry so raw and animalistic, we were ready to fight for our lives and our people. Me and rose were side by side rushing toward them so we could fight together.

**this is a preview please tell me you like it and review!!**

**Faithfully – Evil is just easier **


	2. Chapter 2

The days wore on with blood and the sounds of clashing swords. Rose and I were just finishing our dinner on the third night of the battle, most of everyone was asleep and we were whispering quietly to each other.

"How long do you think this will last" rose asked me. The mixture of the moonlight and the light from the fire casting eerie shadows across the battle tattoos every warrior gets at the age you personally become a warrior. Rose me and Alice had gotten ours at age eight but let's not get into that now.

"I don't know, but it can't last long some of those men can't stand a chance to us." hey I wasn't getting cocky if that was what anyone was thinking, I was just sure of my people. "Yeah maybe your right. A lot of the men had stopped right in the middle of battle to watch us riding our horses upside down and hanging on the side. It was like they had never seen someone ride a horse like that, especially women!" rose smirked. I laughed softly remembering the astounded faces.

I and rose had continued talking into the night when all of a sudden there was a couple of twigs snapping. Ok I know what you're thinking it could be anything or whatever, but there was a difference of pressure from the sound of it actually snapping. Rose and the glanced up and started to check our surroundings for subject of the noise. Swearing was heard at one side of the village and we walked over to check it out when all you could hear was screaming coming from the place we had just left earlier.

"Shit!" rose yelled, but I could barely hear her over the roar of the fire. We like everyone else got our weapons because we could suddenly see the enemy surrounding us. The basterds had trapped us in this hell hole of raging fire.

The stupid idiots! What kind of men attack people when there sleeping, where is your courage and pride!

It sickens me to think that they would do such a thing. "This war is so not over" I whispered, "the bastards are so going down" I said quietly with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. "Hell yes they are" rose said with as much venom in her voice as me. Well I guess she heard me, I smirked.

"Let the games began" we both said smirking evilly and getting ready to fight once more with the rest of our people.

**Ok I have updated but I need to know you want to read this and if it's any good. I will accept all types of reviews and flames. Thanks lots of love Psychotic Insanity (Formally known as evil is just easier)!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh no I forgot the disclaimer!!**_

_**I do not own this what so ever!!**_

_**Also, for you lovely readers I can't update till after June 14**__**th**__**. I'm soooooo sorrrry; I have grad, D.C, and a b-day!! **_

_**I love all those who do read this and reviews!!**_

_**But I will give you a preview even though I think it sucks!!**_

_**PREVIEW!!**_

"Bow down, NOW!"

"Don't' touch us, you idiot!" Rose had told the disgusting guard.

_You go rose!!_


	4. Chapter 4

And the games did begin. Grabbing our swords and jumping on our spirit sisters, horses, and waited for the men to charge at us. We didn't have to wait long and soon we clashed the anger of what they had done to our friends and village just now fueled the rage and adrenaline that was always running in our veins.

Ahead of me was a man of fairly large build who was dirty and had a large unkempt beard. This man was smiling the most horrible smile and to add to that he was staring at me, well not me but more at my assets. Oh, he is so not going to survive this fight against me, he had finally reached an area close enough to through his ax at me and I blocked it with my soward and flew backwards.

The force of the blow had knocked me down off my horse, but with no scratches on my body. I stood up while he ran at me with an ax of a dead body of one of his comapanians. He stopped short and stared at me in the face challenging me to come at him, and in a way I accepted his challenge.

You see almost always me and rose, and Alice would always talk about how men are weak when that they want, and I guess you could say that we were right. I used what every Amazon woman knows from birth how to seduce a man and toy with him to make him not suspect a thing that would eventually come to him!

I smiled a seductive smile and his eyes had glazed over, pathetic and all I did was smile. He smiled back a cocky arrogant smile while we circled each other. I walked forward and was almost nose to nose he had dropped his weapon earlier, not knowing. I smiled again and said in a breathy voice while grabbing my dagger and putting the point at his gut saying, "you lose." and that was the end for him, in some ways I felt bad thinking that this was someone's son, brother, lover; and I had just killed him and his family would be heartbroken.

The fight wore on the plunging of metal into another's heart and the cries of pain coming from the dead and the ones who were close to them that watched them die before their eyes. But no matter how painful it was to see those close to you die but, you kept going fighting for others and what you wanted and believed in.

I and rose fought near each other protecting the other when we could not protect ourselves. And as we fought we saw how we were outnumbered from the start and would always stay that way for our people of the amazons were dwindling and would soon be no more. We were going to lose no matter how much we tried not to believe it.

We did lose and the ones that did survive like me and rose were captured and taken to their kingdom and lords.

We traveled for days not knowing where we were going but knowing that something good could not come out of it. As the days wore on we watched the landmarks hoping that if we escaped we would find a way to get back and start anew.

(ALICE'S POV)

It has been years since I've been home and seen my family. I am still a warrior at heart and know more than the men do here in this kingdom that I somehow call home almost. I found something here that I want and never want to leave!

I sighed shaken out of my thoughts as I thought of what was to come, I have had this feeling that something good was to happen in the next few days and I have tried to hide it but I couldn't. I'm a very hyper person but when people notice how even more joyful I was they started to question what was going on. So I sit here thinking of what could possibly cause this happiness and what it turns out to be is beyond my dreams could go before.

(BELLA'S POV)

Finally I guess you could say we are here at the place that I and rose have been dreading to see.

A party of sorts is going on for the return of their _heroes_, heroes my ass. Suddenly, all noise stops when we walk in with our different clothing and strange tattoos of animals or whatever it was that we wanted.

I stare haughtily at these people who gawk unashamed at as, I turn to rose and see she is staring down men and women alike who dares stare to long.

"Bow down to your new king and his family!" we are told to do, and to my disgust some of my very own people do as they are told the pain evident on their faces from their loss, but do they have no sense in pride I question.

Me and rose do no such thing we are true to our ancestors and always will be to best of our abilities. The guard notices us not doing anything but talking in one of own languages to each other. And because of this more people stare at the words they have never heard before.

"Bow down now!" we are ordered once again and yet we do nothing and ignore him and his insolence. The guard grabs Rose to try to push her down but she hisses at him in his own tongue "let go of me you bastered!" I smiled thinking _you go Rose!!_ another guard sees me smiling smugly at what is happening and grabs me by my arm ready to strike me, I don't flinch and when he is close enough to think that he is actually going to strike me, I kneed him in the groin and he lets go of me to grab himself. Soon a fight almost breaks out with me and Rose the targets.

"STOP!!" A voice screams and I look up wanting to see the face of the man who had us stop, but when I doo look I see the most gorgeous pair of eyes ever!!

**Yay I finished chapter 3 and I'm happy I hope you like it!! I am dedicating this chapter too **_**Jasper loves Alice**_** because it was her birthday yesterday!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!**

**If you want a chapter dedicated to you let me know with a good reason and I'll see what I could do. **

**Little things you might want to know about Amazon women:**

**Amazons were always women when they had male children they were left o die sad I know.**

**when you killed your first 3 men you were considered a woman and got to lie with the captured men ( Bella and rose didn't do this they didn't think it was right)**

**horses were their sister spirits**

**also they were one of the few people to ride horses**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ALSO GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE WHAT YOU WANT THE CULLENS TO BE HUMAN OR VAMPIRES.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes. They say that the eyes express your soul, your heart, your mind, and your thoughts. The eyes are for people to see the inner you. But what no one really tells you are that one being can hold the most beautiful eyes ever upon it angelic face.

The eyes that held my attention were an abnormal, gem like green. The eyes of a god in man form wait what I was thinking I am not supposed to like men it goes against all I have ever learned. But, he was so handsome to look at the way is brow was furrowed and the anger showing through. Seeing that anger made me mad, he has no right to be angry at me or Rose, who did he think he was!!

I looked more closely at who he was and where he was staring and saw much to my relief that was so unknown to me; he was glaring at the guards and not me. .ahem or Rose. I glanced at Rose to see what she thought of the situation we were now in. what I saw surprised me. She was looking at this one man who seemed to only have muscle in his body, a man I had not noticed and he was standing _right_ next to the angle, mean man. the way she was looking at him or more like staring had me confused, what was this emotion she had displayed across her face and in her eyes/ but as I looked more closely it disappeared as quickly as I had seen it come. Turning hard and cold we both faced the men and the one woman at the top of a dais.

The woman was gorgeous in her own way and so young looking, with Carmel hair and a motherly look. She looked like she could take good care of herself, just like an Amazon.

The man next to her was most likely the same age and he was quite handsome as well. He had blond hair and a powerful father figure.

The next man was about 19 at the most in age he had looks most people would want to have for themselves. Now he was a calm figure like he could control a room with just his own emotions.

Next, came the muscle man that rose was staring at. Now he was just a big softy inside you could see that, but you could also see he likes to fight typical. With that I sighed softly and looked at the man I liked most.

Green eyes as I so fondly now called him had an unusual bronze hair color. He was muscular but lankier compared to the blond and muscle man. He had a brooding nature and was distant a bit from everyone else.

In the few seconds of time I was examining these people all was quite after their leader had yelled stop. "What do you think you guys are doing?" the younger blond had asked the guards that were still surrounding us. "The- they- um.. he he." I was trying hard to not laugh at these imbeciles and apparently so was rose and the young men in front of us. The large man was laughing, he wasn't trying to hold it in. it's funny to see these men scared right now. "Exactly now leave!" No one moved an inch until the older blond had asked everyone politely to "please leave and take the women, but leave these two" and he gestured to me and Rose.

As everyone left the building I still didn't relax from my defense position and neither did Rose. "Why do you only want the two of us here?" rose asked so causally. My angel smirked, wait _my_ angel? Goddess helps me! I rolled my eyes at the blunt way it was said, but I shouldn't be surprised it _was_ Rose.

"Well first with introductions. I am king Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife, queen Seem, our sons princes Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." when each name was spoken they nodded their head in recognition to their own name, exact Seem who had smiled as well. Back you the point I thought. "But why do you want us and why are we here?" I said strait on not bothering with our names. Carlise had ignored me and asked for our names. Again I spoke this times with our "Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. And Rosalie Lillian hale." great now I was nice. "Lovely 

names." we were told. "Could you just answer the questions?" Rose yelled at them. Edward had scoffed and said "what nice manners." in a whisper no one should be able to hear, but we did. We glared at him and said frostily "Thank you your royalty" we had also spoke using very girlie voices with sarcasm dripping through. Emmett was laughing hard ware as Edward just looked shocked that we could hear him.

"Why don't you tell them boys!" seem had said sternly glaring at her sons. DAMN!! She was not so nice looking anymore when she was mad. Note to self don't get her mad she kind of scares me. So much terrifying then any man. Her sons had shrunk back a little under the pressure of her gaze and quickly looked away.

Emmett was the next to speak with an impish grin on his huge face. "Well you ladies are going to become harem girls in the palace for us three." and he motioned to Jasper and Edward.

We were fuming with uncontrollable anger; I swear I kill someone right now!

"WHAT!!" I yelled along with Rose. No way in hell was I going to this it stood against everything we believed in!

At the exact moment we had screamed at the top of our lungs the door flew open reviling someone very important.


	6. Chapter 6

To the people who read this story,

I'm am so sorry I have not updated in over a year.

I can come up with excuses that were true for a while, but to be honest, I eventually forgot completely about this story. I hate it myself when someone doesn't update and finish the story but I've done just that. I've given up on this story and I'm sorry to those who have alerted, reviewed, and hopefully liked it. I would still like to see this story finished, and since I don't have the time anymore to finish it with me being involved in many activities and school, I would love it if you or someone you know would like to finish this story. Just review or pm me, if you want to finish this story.

Thanks for all your support on this,

Psychotic Insanity


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers,

I am posting this last chapter to let you know that this story has been officially passed on to **Jace's Clary.**

**I hope that you continue to read this story that will be gratefully finished by her.**

**Thanks for giving me your time in reading what little I have wrote of this story.**

**I ask though that you give Jace's Clary your time to read the rest of this story that she is going to finish.**

**Farewell,**

**Psychotic Insanity**


End file.
